


Secret Wedding Planning

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Ashley being nerdy, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley planned out the perfect wedding gift she could ever ask for: reuniting her two sad friends, with the help of everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Just Fine.

Summer of 2018

This was their day, Ashley twirled with her white gown as Chris danced around her, smiling and laughing together. Today was their wedding, 3 years after the events at the Washington Cabin. 

Sam looked idly at Emily that danced with Matt in a beautiful short pink dress, Mike dancing with Jessica that had on a long green gown. It was hard to look at them enjoying themselves as she thought about the man she still loved. It had been hard on her to have Josh betray her trust like that.   
She was glad he now had therapy and took his meds and ECT now, helping him become better. It took time but he had now become friends again with the group after they all understood it wasn’t his fault and what he was going through. Chris had been there for him the whole time, even when Ashley stopped talking to him for awhile, everything ended up being okay. 

Sam never talked back to him though. She was asked by Chris to answer his phone one Saturday night as everyone was at Emily’s watching boring movies. The number didn’t ring a bell, but when she answered and heard the suave voice call her name and ask how she was doing, she hung up and threw back to Chris his phone. They had been badgering her to admit she still loved him, all 6 of them but with time, they stopped and just asked her if she was feeling okay when they noticed she stopped going out and the heavy bags under her eyes. 

The events had rubbed what had happened to Hannah and Beth back into her face and seeing Josh being “cut in two” had shook her core. She had a hard time sleeping now as she imagined the guy she had fell in love with be cut in two or have his head crushed. Her best friend falling and dying, Beth being barried but Hannah, cry and yelling for help. Hannah yelling to her that everything was her fault, that she should have helped her. Josh telling her she had never been there for him, telling her she was useless. 

She felt eyes trail on her heavily as she felt Mike pulling her to the dance floor with Chris pushing her by her shoulder blades in her blue dress, downing her drink and was thrown to dance with Emily, Ashley and Jessica. They had all bonded more even though Sam still held a slight resentment towards them for what they did to her best friend but she was getting better. 

"Sam what have you been drinking?! You look drunk as a skunk!“

Emily laughed as Matt yelled at Sam as she danced with Ashley, holding her waist and hand. As the song ended and Ashley squealed at her favorite song playing, the lights closed and neon’s turned on. There was now a Club feeling to the room and the girls broke out dancing hard. Matt and Mike came towards their girls as Ashley held Sam close to her and danced.

"Are you having a fun night Sam? Good to be out of your bed?" 

Ashley smiled at her and she couldn’t help but feel there was something behind her eyes. A plan, something was going on. She could now hear Chris laughing hard and another laugh echos slowly in the room. That laugh…

Emily leaned to her and passed her a glass, of what she didn’t know but she downed it, stressing now as she wondered if her mind was hearing his laugh or if it was real. The girls looked at each other startled. Sam, having had enough of being down in the dumps, telling herself she had had enough of her mind scaring her, took Emily and Ashley’s hands, leading them and Jessica to the middle of the floor. 

To everyone present’s surprise, Sam started to rock her body right as ‘Just Fine’ came on. They all laughed and started to dance with her as the lyrics sounded out in the hall, making the girls realize this was her song for real, she was a survivor and they were gonna help her feel better. Emily was the first to react and grabbed Sams hands and Tango'ed as they held each other close, making the guys whisper and whistle. 

"Sam how come you never dance like that with me?!" 

Mike waved his hands as both his ex and friend kept dancing.

"Maybe because your a creeper man." 

Chris laughed as Mike moped at Matt’s joke and kept their eyes on them.

The girls then exchanged Sam as a dance partner as Jessica finally passed her to a tall male that grabbed her waist as the song restarted and all guests got on the dance floor.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two are reunited at last, but maybe the happiness is short-lived.

Sam looked up to her relief to see Chris that had reappeared smiling down at her and twirling her around as his wife danced with his best friend on the other side of the room, where Sam couldn’t see. 

He could see though his friends eyes stay on the small blond in her skin tight blue dress the whole way and smirked as Sam asked him what was wrong. 

"What was that Tiny?“ 

He was met with her head resting on his chest when he looked down and patted her back as they slowly danced to a fast beat song. Ashley waved her hands at him over the crowd to signal that the his best friend was gone and that he had to move out. He smiled and leaned down to Sam. Her eyes shone with tears that startled him but he had to hurry before he ruined the surprise. 

"Ah.. Sam whats wrong? This is my wedding right? Why are you crying?" 

He held onto her shoulders as he tried to fake a chuckle, now seeing a tall figure behind her, staring holes into her body. 

"Chris did I ruin everything for me and him? I was so blinded, I was so hurt I didn’t see him hurting. How could I not have helped him, I’m so stupid." 

Her hands grabbed at his arms as he tried to signal his friend for 1 minute as he wiped her tears. All their friends had now migrated around them dancing, pretending not to see what was happening as Sam somewhat drunkingly told Chris how she felt. 

"Sam everything will be fine I promise. Promise me though you wont vomit on him okay?" 

Chris let go of her as she blinked at him and looked at him walk behind her. A shiver now ran down her spin as she realized the eyes she felt on her earlier were boring holes in her. She slowly turned to see everyone staring at her but dancing and smiling none the less. Time seemed to stop as her eyes landed on the tall, handsome man that haunted her dreams every night. His goofy smile and his hands fidgeting at his side, his black tux making his pearly white smile dazzle her.   
"J-Josh?" 

"Uhh.. Hey Sammy.”

He walked closer to her and reached out for her hand as the music slowed down. Everyone around her held their breath as they wished this to work out right. They danced with their partners and tried to not look at the couple in the middle of the room. 

As Josh looked down at Sam, his heart kept its fast beat that it been going on for the past hour and noticed how her blue dress made her eyes sparkle and smiled for the first time in a long time.


	3. The best man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's view.

Chris had invited him to his wedding as his Best Man but Josh had declined as he said he didn’t feel qualified. Chris laughed over the phone as he finally asked when he was gonna have the balls to talk to Sam after all this time, making Josh groan as he had been imagining her in a wedding dress all day.

"Was that a noise of ‘Soon I will’ or of despair dude? That was creepy over the phone. Dont ever do that again.“ 

Josh grinned and laughed, making his friend laugh with him and almost cry of laughter.

"Cochise, who would have known you’d get balls before me and even get married before I even talked to my dream girl correctly.”

A sad smile had graced his lips as he closed his eyes and focused on Sam smiling, Sam laughing, Sam giggling with his sisters. Sam happy. 

"Dude, you will one day, don’t worry about it and dwell on it, we already talked about this. You’ve gone through alot and everything will fall into place. I’m here for you, even on my wedding night. If you call me crying, I might even leave Ashley half naked behind to come help you.“

Both of them laughed as Josh scolded him for even thinking of leaving his wife all alone. He was better now, medicated and rehabilitated. He felt better then he had in years as everyone accepted him back expect for his Beautiful Bird. What he would give to have her look at him again with those eyes.

But when Chris called him in a hurry and told him he had to come, that this was ridiculous not to have his best Friend at his wedding, Josh dressed himself with the tuxedo he had bought anyways, even if he wasn’t going to go. Chris had meet him at the door and told him tonight was his chance, and that he had devised a plan with everyone to get them alone together.

"No no no, I cant be alone with her, she’s gonna rip my balls off Cochise what are you thinking?!”

Chris laughed as his friend panicked and told him they would be around him in case of problems and helped him be extra snazzy as Ashley came over and hugged him and informed him she was going to dance and that it was to “start”.

He watched her as she downed her drinks and being pulled to the dance floor by Chris and Mike, downing the drink Emily passed her and felt himself become so hot as he watched her grind and bump with the girls. 

What was she thinking? Was she this drunk already after 3 small drinks now? Had this been in the plan? He didn’t think so as he saw Emily look at Chris with raised eyebrows. He had quit drinking and didn’t want to see her drown herself in alcohol. The lights were low with neons going everywhere but his eyes never left her figure. He finally saw Chris have Sam passed to him and danced with her slowly, talking to her.

"You ready tough guy?“

He looked down now to see Ashley start to dance around him, making him dance slightly but all the while keeping his eyes on his Bird. As he saw her talk to Chris and lay her head on his chest as they danced, his heart pounded heavily in his chest thinking maybe she no longer liked him? 

He started walking towards them, seeing Chris panic as Sam held onto him with a vice grip. He couldn’t see her tears but saw Chris wipe her face with his hands and waving him a 1-minute finger as he stared at his beauty. 

He didn’t hear the exchange between his two friends but as Chris let her go and her head slowly turned, his heart dropped as he saw tears in her eyes. He smiled to her as her eyes seemed to light up and his hands wished to hold her close, fidgeting at his side. 

The way his name tumbled out of her mouth made him think that maybe she had believed he had died. She seemed so surprised. 

As he greeted her back, his heart thumped loudly against his ribs as he reached out to grab her hand to dance.


	4. Are you real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run, the past forgotten

Both hearts slammed hard as he gently took her hand and placed his onto her waist, pulling her slightly closer and keeping his eyes locked with hers as tears rolled down her cheeks, trying to smile at her like he use to, his thumb gently rubbing her hand that he was holding.

How he hated himself at the moment, how he wanted her only to be happy, to smile and laugh. He hadn't tried to reach out to her after she hung up on him. He hadn't prepared his courage to be able to talk to her again.

Josh had never been angry at her, he had understood how she felt. He just hopelessly wished she would forgive him, whenever she was ready to talk to him again. Chris had been there for him the whole way, even when he was angry with him for a couple days.

“Josh.. Josh, are you real?”

Her hand was shaking in his as well as her other hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes briefly as he tried to stop himself from crying too.  
He let go of her waist to pull her head to his chest and kissed the top of her head, his hand tangling in her loose hair, returning to her back as they slowly danced.

“Yes Sammy, I'm real. Don't worry about me anymore, I'm here with you for real.”

Mike looked down at his girlfriend feeling himself almost cave with sadness as he heard the exchange between the two, biting his knuckle as everyone else saw their two friends hold each other, comforting each other and looked around to the rest of his friends. Ashley could no longer contain herself seeing them despair together and ran to them through everyone, wanting to comfort them too, her red hair behind as Chris chased her. Chris grabbed her arm before she could reach them and kissed her.

“Ash, you know they have to deal with this themselves, they both wont ever talk to us again if we barge into their moment now.”

She nodded and texted Mike, a message to relay to Josh as Sam had her head to his chest.

Mike looked down at his phone and slowly walked behind Sam and tried to keep their rhythm so she wouldn't see him but Josh would.

Josh now saw Mike flashing his phone above Sam’s head and blushed, realizing she was crying infront of everyone and smoothed his hand up and down her back. Mike scoffed at him as if telling him they didnt care, and flashed his phone closer to Josh’s eyes as Sam stayed oblivious.

“To Josh: get ready! Fast songs now, happy moments and laughing or get kicked out, Ashley :P”

His eyes widened as Jessica came dancing behind Mike with glasses and winked, the lights coming on, making Sam look up finally. He tried smiled down at her as he felt so many eyes on him, all of them smiling as Sam finally smiled back to him.

Oh how he had missed that smile, that wonderful smile that showed how she had a heart of gold.

Jessica came beside them as Sam pulled away slightly but kept quite close to Josh, making him smile more genuinely. She passed him a glass of champagne and to Sam a glass of water, winking at her.

“Har har Jess, thanks for the gift!”

“Oh no problem hun, don’t want you puking on your new man!”


	5. I know what I'm Implying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets bold and tests the waters, but maybe her waters are too diluted with alcohol to see what shes doing.

They continued to dance with everyone, Sam being passed to each girl again as they predatorily winked at Josh and kept Sam for themselves as they all laughed.

“Ahhh too bad for us, getting our girls stolen by other girls.”

Matt nodded and laughed as he watched his girlfriend try to dance with Ashley, almost tripping on her wedding dress and getting annoyed.

“Wait, did anyone notice Ashley had sneakers on under that huge dress?!”

The Groom spit out the alcohol he was drinking and doubled over as he laughed, watching his wife try to hide them now that they saw her, holding her middle finger up at them as they all laughed.

“I think Sam looks hella good in her dress tonight. So sexy!”

Mike hide himself slightly out of Josh’s view behind Matt as he laughed and tried to avoid Josh’s smack as they all smiled and joked.

“No no Im serious man, look at her! I mean sure she cant beat Jess but hey, to each his own.”

They all teased each other, one after the other comparing their girls to the others and trying to beat everyone, though it ended with the consensual agreement that Sam looking good.

As she waved at Josh, Emily came up to him sexily and of course, teasingly, pulling him by his tie to inform him he was being requested on the dance floor by a beautiful woman. He winked back at Matt and the guys, earning himself laughter and an angry Matt yelling to keep his hands where he could see them.

Sam felt herself be bold (maybe it was the alcohol that was left in her or maybe it was the flips her stomach was doing when he touched her, she didnt know) towards the man that she had been reunited with as he was being pulled by her friend over to her and tugged his hand to her waist, his eyes widening as she whispered to him.

“Remember what Jessica said? About you being my man? Ive been thinking about it. Will you be my man Josh, till the morning, keeping me warm in my sheets?”

His heart pounded fast and his face red, swallowing hard at her slight seriousness but he smiled and laughed out loud as he assumed it was teasing (was it?) as she laughed back with him and held her close in a hug, savoring her body against his as they slowly danced against everyone that danced fast.

“Oh my dear Sammy, do you know what that impl…”

He was cut off rather quickly as her hand ran down the front of his pants, massaging briefly the slight erection that he been trying to hide from everyone from having her body so close to him.

“I know exactly what that implies Joshy, but maybe youre too flustered to be that man for me tonight. And after all this time of thinking and dreaming of you, I was wishing that youd say yes!”

Her lips were close to his ear as he had bent down previously to hear her over the music and his face turned dark shades of red, her breath hot on him, now leaning into the crook of Sams neck. He lead them away from everyone to have more privacy as her hands lingered on him, teasing him.

She didn’t hesitate to stick back close to him. The way they were placed now looked like they were simply whispering to eachother but Josh had placed himself so no one would see Sams hand on the front of his pants, rubbing him softly but firmly as they stood in the corner of the ball room surrounded by tables with names placed on them and balloons floating around. His arms where around her waist, holding her close, his face again in the crook of her neck, making she shiver. Her one hand lingered between them, her other one around his neck supporting herself against him and playing with his hair at the top of his neck softly.

It had been so long since anyone expect for himself had touched him and he was practically rubbing himself involuntarily against her hand as she pressed her hand more firmly on him. Damn had his little Bird become more straightforward.

“Saaaamm what did I miss all these years while getting treated… Did you become some super seductress and no one told me about it?”


	6. Misunderstandings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One believes its an error, thinking his taking advantage of her and the other's trying to found out her feeling in that small time lapse, thinking she's embarrassing him.

He panted on her neck now as she outlined his cock and tried to grab it through his pants. He was shaking and she froze as she realized what she was doing all of a sudden with about a hundred people around, maybe he wasn’t moving away because he was too embarrassed.

What the hell was she doing to her poor friend, he had probably only wanted to be a gentleman and here she was trying to practically masturbate him with his pants on. Was his face on her neck to hide from everyone that were looking at them?

Her hand stopped and she placed them on his chest, her head on top of her hands as he kept his head on her neck, his arms around her, and tried to think of a way to apologize to him for probably embarrassing him.

“Ahh.. Josh.. I-Im really sorry.. I didn’t mean to almost make you.. I'm so sorry to have embarrassed you with so many people around us!”

His arms tightened as he stood up straight and laughed. It was fake, forced. He was trying to make it not so awkward.  
Their faces both stayed flushed none the less as they looked at each other.

“Its okay Birdie, I understand that it was because of the alcohol and there was nothing behind it. It wasn't meant to happen, lets forget about this hm?”

He smiled down at her again as he said it but she knew it wasn't real. There was no understanding behind his smile, there was only sadness and slight lust. His still shaking hands pulled his black suit lower to try and hide his erection and she tried not to let her eyes linger any longer, a shiver growing higher on her spine as he licked his lips.

Wait, was he thinking she did it simply to make fun of him, to kid around? Did he think it was a joke? That she was too drunk and was doing this because of the alcohol only? That maybe she hadn't realized whose dick she was rubbing just now? Sure the alcohol was helping her be bolder but she knew what she was doing and to who!

“Josh wait, no, that wasn-”

“JOSH MY MAN!”

Mike came running over to them and Josh smiled down at her, looking at Mike and started walking away as Mike grabbed his shoulder. She stared back at his tux clad back and wanted to yell out to him.

She walked through the people around her, trying to find her tall Washington as she panicked, hoping he didn’t think she was using him to get laid. A strong hand grabbed her arm and she was met with Chris’ startled face as she tried to shake him off quickly as she kept looking around even as his huge hands kept grabbing her.

“Sam whats wrong, what happened? You look white as a sheet, Ash saw you walking around lost and asked me to grab you.”

She looked up at him and wondered how come this man and his wife were still there for her like silent, creepy guardians.

“Chris he walked away from me! I think I freaked him out, I think I went too far and he thinks I grabbed his junk because Im drunk! He thinks I grabbed his junk because I'm drunk Chris and just want to get randomly laid!”

He froze as he looked down at her with wide eyes and blushed as she kept repeating herself, trying to avoid the current of people dancing around them.

“Sam there is no filter to you when you've drank alcohol.”

He laughed and patted her head as he pulled her over to his wife sitting at the main table, now noticing his best friend seated in Mikes spot as Best Man.

“See, no need to freak out, he went back to the table, not escape from your alcohol induced crotch-grabbing hands!”

“Oh my god Chris stop, I'm sorry! That wasn't meant for your ears! And no, I'm not drunk!”

He calmed her down and laughed as they approached them, Josh's eyes lingering heavily on Sam. Ashley laughed as she smacked him over Chris’ chair between them as she saw his face and he seemed to smile at her, but Sam knew it was forced.

“Are you okay Josh? You seem to be eyeing a certain someone.”

She winked at him playfully as he shuddered, his eyes remaining on his Girl as she talked with his best friend.  
Chris lead her to Josh’s side instead of beside Ashley, where she seated usually as Head Bridesmaid.

Josh pulled out her chair and sat beside her, quietly looking at her from the side. His hands burned to touch her and pin her under the table where no one could see them and kiss her senseless. But she was drunk, he would never take advantage of her.

“Josh, I want to explai-”

“No no Sammy its okay, I understand. No need to worry, it never happened.”

He smiled down at her again with that fake smile and she wanted to slap it off his handsome face. It didn’t look well on him and she was gonna let him know.

But internally for Josh, he felt like a failure. He knew he was pushing her away, but he had to. She didn’t know what she was doing, she was drunk he had to remind himself as he thought again of her downing those drinks.

Hannah and Beth would have smacked him to death if they thought he slept with her while she wasn’t fully there.


	7. Do you like me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings are fixed and the only important question lies now in the air between them.

He had been on Cloud 9 when she was rubbing him and whispering in his ear, but she wasn't thinking rationally, or was she?

When she danced and stayed close to him, he just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright now that they were together. If she wanted to be together of course.

Josh loved her, even after all this time. He had stayed single, and everyday, Chris had reminded him that it was good, that he was good and that he was living up to be a good man for Sam. He had been so proud of himself when his therapist told him how far he had come that he could now leave this hell he had been forced in, that he was a better man.

He came back to reality as a small hand smacked his arm hard and he looked down at her with wide eyes as she seemed very angry.

Oops.

“Josh, if you don't let me speak now I will smack higher.”

He nodded as he turned to her fully, his insecurities flooding him as he thought he was supposed to be here for her as she had for him all those years ago. Sure she had missed a few years now but he didn't question her, she too had things to deal with and she had had a hard time.

Chris came behind Sam to surprise her with cake and Josh shook his head and signaled him slightly to go away with his eyes as she was looking at her hands on her knees.

As Chris ran away, Josh turned all his attention to Sam again as she looked up, her eyes sparkling and her face radiant.  
He was in trouble, his breath caught in his throat as she nibbled her lower lips and looked into his eyes. This small blonde birdie was gonna be his end. And her too tight dress was too distracting.

“Josh?”

She peaked from under her long lashes and looked at him sweetly, waiting for him to answer her to talk.  
He gasped out a yes as he closed his eyes briefly to stop all the images of her in his mind flooding him. He was hot right now and all these eyes he felt on him weren’t helping to concentrate on his Birdie.

“Josh, now listen to me and listen to me good okay?”

He nodded again and she took his hands that were clammy and sweaty as he tried to stop his thoughts.  
He felt like he was being scolded by Beth when she got angry, maybe she had rubbed off on his Sammy in the time she was alive.

“I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier with my.. Actions. No, no talking over me Josh wait. I'm not drunk, I'm tipsy and my head hurts but I know my actions and certainly to who I was doing them to.”

She held onto his hands tighter and he couldn't even muster the power to smile, his brain was buzzing over what she was saying. It wasn’t alcohol fueled, she did want to touch him.

“I err.. No, I wasn't imagining someone else, nor was I doing it to make fun of you…”

Sam knew what she was doing, and to who. She knew she was grabbing him, Joshua Washington, and she was doing it because she want too and the way her head had buzzed as his lips trailed on her neck as he talked to her had made her excited.

Oh dear was he in trouble as he felt every once of blood he had that wasn’t already in his face go to his groin.

“C-Chris.. All these years Sam. He encouraged me every day, saying I had to become a better man for you and for myself.”

He desperately held her hands now, wanting to know if what Chris had been pumping him up to all these years was real. That she liked him, even after all this time. Hell, why would he lie to him anyways?

“Sam, do you like me?”


	8. Can't keep my hands off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love fills the air as everyone revels in their happiness and love.

She breathed out fast at his question and didn't even think as the words tumbled out.

“You dufus, of course I love you!”

She pulled him down by his tux lapels and let her forehead rest against his. He had that happy stupid giddy grin on his face and he was starting to think that maybe, life would be better with her in it.

Maybe they could comfort eachother as they watched movies that they had watched previously with the twins. Maybe they could comfort each other when one of them woke up with nightmares, and kiss each other to sleep. He didn’t notice though that she said LOVED him.  
Their eyes met and both opened their mouths.

“Sam I love you.”

“Josh I love you.”

Staring at eachother as Sams eyebrows creased, she looked at him seriously, his eyebrows high and stupid grin almost contagious. None of the two noticed the extreme silence that was around them, everyone hanging on their breath.

“Did you say you loved me Josh?”

“Yes I did Birdie, that I did.”

She laughed as he pulled her close on her chair and held her tight, one arm around her waist and his other hand in her hair, pressing her beautiful head onto his neck.  
Josh leaned into her ear and whispered for only her to hear his words.

“You know My sweet Bird, you can start touching my pants again, that blue dress is really making me hot and bothered!”

She burst out laughing and smacked his arm as he laughed with her, all the while holding her to him and kissing her cheek.  
Clapping and cheering made them jump and go red as Ashley held a camera and squealed with Jessica and Emily.

“YES I have the best timed photo ever guys!”

Chris was behind her laughing as he held onto his mates and thumbs up'ed Josh with the guys. Josh smiled back at him and winked at Ashley, thanking her for taking a picture.

“Okay everyone, one last dance please with our special couple!”

The DJ started looking for the right disk and looked at Josh and Sam, moving his hand to show them the middle of the dancefloor.

“This dance goes to my dear friends Josh and Sam, that both deserve of them happiness in their lives!”

“Bitches, lets hope for beautiful babies soon! But Dibs, I want 2 babies named after me and Matt!”

Emily and Ashley threw back the mic to the DJ and made the new couple stand as everyone laughed together at Emily’s semi-serious comment.

“Sorry big guy, seems like I’ll have to keep my hands to myself right now.”

She whispered into his ear as he kissed her cheek again. He chuckled loudly as he held her close and whispered in hers now, making her turn red again.

“Oh Sammy, the night for me and you isn’t over yet I promise you that.”

Two could play this game.

“No you’re right, I haven’t even gotten your dick fully in my hands yet.”

He blushed madly as he smiled widely at her. Oh how he loved her. His bold little bird.


	9. How many years?

They stood in the middle of the dance floor, a slow song stated to play and they got in position, every one of their friends grabbing their girlfriends and dancing too.  
Chris and Ashley kissed as they danced, watching the new happy couple laugh with their foreheads together, smiling like idiots.

“I'm really happy Ash. This moment right here, having you in my arms, all our friends with us. Finally being able to see Josh happy Ash, can you believe it? And with Sam? Ah babe, I'm so damn happy.”

Tears rolled down his cheek as he looked at his beautiful wife. She smiled and nodded, wiping his tears as he smiled and made her trip, making them both laugh at his clumsiness.

As everyone was focused on their partner, Sam whispered sweet nothing’s into Josh’s ear.

“Josh, I want you to know that I'm sorry I hung up on you. I was scared and I wasn't feeling right.. I couldn't face you yet.”

She leaned her head onto his chest while he bent down to talk to her, kissing her head.

“Its alright my sweet bird, I suffered a little but now were together, isn’t that wonderful? After all these years…”

“Josh how many years have you loved me?”

His heart beat hadn’t slowed down completely yet and he wished she wouldn't embarrass him like this, he looked like a love sick puppy since forever. She seemed like he had loved for ages, which he had but that wasn’t the point here.

“Since like… 2009.. Maybe before that…”

He rubbed his neck now, keeping his other hand around her waist.

“You dufus you should have told me earlier!”

She smacked his arm again softly as she laughed and he felt himself fall in love with her all over again. His perfect Birdie. If only Hannah and Beth were here, they'd be screaming and giggling together.

He smiled and softly caught her lips with his as she was looking up at him, holding her up to his body. Her arms that had reached around his neck tightened and Sam kissed back with all her might.

Ashley and Chris clapped, so did everyone around them, making them smile, Josh holding Sam tighter to him, proud to have the girl finally with him.

He looked down at her as she was looking at everyone with a smile, her face red from being embarrassed to have shared their first kiss in front of everyone and he knew, he knew with all his heart, that Hannah and Beth were clapping too.


	10. It this from personal experience?

“Thank you everyone for coming and thank you for everyone involved in the ‘Lets get Josh and Sam finally together’ secret wedding plan! Best wedding gift ever! Have a good night and drive safetly!”

People said their goodbyes to the newly wed couple and left, leaving the 8 friends together in the huge ballroom.

“Congratulations again guys, happy to be here and to get my Best Man place taken by the rightful owner.”

Mike clapped Josh on the back as he left with Jessica, Matt and Emily in tow as they kissed the bride and shook the grooms hand.  
It had been a beautiful and memorable night, everyone would remember it fondly.

Josh and Sam shook Chris’ hand, kissed Ashley and shared a huge hug before leaving hurriedly as Ashley seemed to also try to grab her partners crotch with sweet smiles.

Chris called back Josh and held him around his shoulders, their hands in mid shake between them.

“Sam likes it when you kiss her neck, she likes having competitions. She goes crazy when a guy moans and she likes it when you whisper in her ear.”

As a small square was placed into his hand, Josh stared at his friend as the other smiled but both with creased eyebrows.

“Cochise what the fuck, is this by personal experience? Man, what?”

He frowned further as they both had the others girl in their view, Chris smiling extremely fake to him now.

“Believe me that right now, Ashley forced me to relay that to you. Dude you better fucking smile or I aint getting no Bone Zone action for weeks.”

Josh laughed so loud he surprised his best pal, as he hide it in h  
is pocket.

“You are so fucking dumb Cochise get out of here!”

They smiled and continued to laugh as Ashley smiled widely, glad she could embarrass her husband and make her friend uncomfortable.

“Dude, whats a best friend for?!” He then whispered in his ear, to which Josh clapped his back again and ran back to Sam.


	11. One hell of a couple!

As they left to get in his car, his hands immediately found her hips and pulled her to him. She grinned up at him and licked his lips, making Josh groan as he tried to catch her lips and failed. They leaned against his car in the alleyway, Josh trying again and again failing.

“Playing hard to get are we? Cant a man get a little help here?”

His pout made her laugh as she kissed him with a force that surprised him. Sam’s hand found its way again to his new erection and pulled at his pants. His gasp broke their kiss and she bit down softly on his lower lip as he stood straight, Sam now unable to reach his mouth.

“Josh tell me dirty things, I want to hear how you wanted me." 

"Tell me dirty things as well Sammy, one after the other, I want you hot all over too.”

He kissed down her neck, taking Ashley’s advice, pushed her dress up lightly and hiked her leg onto his hip, Sam pushing herself onto him with the help of his hands and the support of the car behind him.

“Most nights Id have nightmares. But when I didn’t, oh wow. I can remember every dream. You pinning me to a wall, you pinning me to a table, touching me and fucking me. Josh, good or bad, you invaded my dreams almost every night for the past 6 to 10 years." 

He moaned loudly into her neck as he ground against her, her words making him even more horny for her. Josh’s heart pounded fast, thinking he knew what to tell her.

"Every time you’d come to see Hannah and Beth, most nights, Id end up jerking off to you. To your smell, to your touches, to everything about you. Id wake up with boners almost every morning that I dreamed of you, and it was either cold showers or touching, depending where I was.”

His hands pressed onto her mouth as she moaned loudly, hearing someone coming. 

“Shhh Birdie, someones either watching us or coming. Though Id like to be watched doing things to you, right now is private for only us.”

She smacked his arm playfully as he kissed her and let her leg fall, placing herself behind Josh as he unlocked his car doors for her to get in. 

They both climbed in and tied themselves, Josh taking out his phone and texting someone. Sam’s attention stayed on his glowing face, the light of his phone outlining his now puffy, used lips. 

“Do you know how hot you are? Biting your lip like that and looking at me, thinking I can’t see you?”

Her body flushed as he put down his phone, staring this car and speeding off, his hand on her thigh, tracing small patterns. It came closer and closer to her heat, spreading her legs father open.

“Ah ah ah, you’re going to have to wait my sweet, I have a surprise for you.”

He groaned, trying not to look at her gripping her armrests and how she seemed to be almost falling apart at how his fingers lingered between her legs. Josh payed attention more to the road, hoping Mike and Matt would finish in time before they arrived.

Pulling up to the towns local mountain’s foot, Sam opened her eyes and saw a car lift waiting for them. She spied Josh quickly, wondering what he had in store for them. Her mind actually hoped it wasn’t some midnight rock climbing because that could wait, her hunger for him? Not so much. 

She followed Josh, getting out of the car and stepping into the lift, his hands grabbing her and bringing her close to him as he sat down. Now they only had to wait to get to the top. 

“Oh Sammy, you are one hell of a woman you know that?”

Her legs on either side of his, she ground down on his hard dick and caught his lips, quieting both their moans. 

“You are one hell of a man Josh. I cant wait to see your surprise!”

His laugh made her smile, her hands around his neck. He was slowly running his hands on her back and she loved the look in his eyes that was saying ‘I cant wait to touch you.’

Lips came to her collar bone and she gasped at his nibbling and light biting, his hands coming up to untie her dress from behind. She was too in the moment to wonder if there would be people at the top observing them, her hands holding his head closer to her. 

Pulling down her arm straps, she pulled them off with his help and he took no time to push down the top of her dress and take her breasts in his hands. She moaned, his calloused digits pinching and rubbing her nipples, his mouth kissing her neck. She could feel him pulsating against her wetness at her sounds, his breaths heavy.

“Sammy jesus… I cant wait to have you.”

“Nghh… Josh touch me more, ahh… I need you…”

His tongue instantly found one of her breasts and she moaned louder, her impatience getting higher. She could feel how ready he was and damn was she about to rip his pants off. 

The lift came to a stop and they moaned, Josh still sucking on one nipple while his free hand rolled her other between his fingers. He took hold of her thighs, ass and got up, keeping her close to him. Sam brought her hands to her dress, lifting it up a little incase someone else was her and wound her arms to his neck, her head on his shoulder. 

She gasped as she looked up at the sky, the stars illuminating brightly. Never had she seen anything more beautiful apart from the view at Blackwood Pines. Josh observed her and felt his heart swell at her amazement.

“Wow its so beautiful Josh!”

Looking at her, he agreed. “Yeah, pretty fantastic view.”

She noticed then a tent and figures, her hands hurriedly pulling her top higher as Josh made his way towards them. He laughed as he watched her scramble to hide herself and held her tighter.

“Hey lovers, were leaving now, got 2 ladies waiting for us and we’d hate to be late!”

“No problem guys, I’m forever in your debt!”

“Just get married already, Id be satisfied with that!” Matt called out as he and Mike walked away, paying no mind to the blushing Sam that tried to hide her disheveled form from them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic I made! So bear with me with the bad writing and errors, I have yet to edit them! Hope everyone enjoys it!


End file.
